1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical circuits and more particularly to low power reconfigurable circuits with adaptive delay compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of electrical circuits include field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs). In the prior art, FPGAs are typically operated using voltages above a minimum threshold value, which value is considered to be within a normal operating range.
FPGAs include programmable logic components called “blocks,” “slices” or “configurable logic blocks” that are connected together with programmable interconnects. The logic blocks may be programmed to perform basic functions such as AND, EXCLUSIVE OR (XOR), or more complex Boolean functions, including arithmetic functions. Logic blocks may include elements such as flip flops or complete blocks of memory.